


Family

by Misshood



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshood/pseuds/Misshood
Summary: “Where’s Jason? He lives here, right?”“Who wants to know?”“His daughter would probably be interested.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, past Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Family

Tim answered the door of Jason’s apartment.

“Who the hell are you?” A woman holding a baby said to him. She didn’t look happy. 

“Who the hell are you?” Tim replied in the same tone. 

“Where’s Jason? He lives here, right?” The one seemed like she had no desire to tell Tim who she was or what she was doing here.

“Who wants to know?”

“His daughter would probably be interested.” 

Tim’s eyes widened in shock and he heard Jason from behind him.

“Tamara?” 

It turned out that Tamara was the sister of a past fling of Jason’s who had recently passed away. 

“I thought she should be with her dad. I would have told you, I wanted to, but you know how Shelby was. She wanted to do this on her own, didn’t want to burden you.”

Tim didn’t know what to do. This was a part of Jason’s life that had happened before they were together. Even if it was only by a year, Jason just didn’t talk much about his past. 

Tim would have gotten up if it wasn’t for Jason clutching his hand like it was the only thing that could keep him from drowning. 

“You’ve barely said a word Jay.” Tamara said. 

“Whats… What’s her name?” Jason choked. 

“Catherine. After your mom, but we call her cat. Do you want to hold her?”

Jason just nodded and took the baby girl from tamara, letting go of Tim’s hand. When he held his free hand in front of her, she reached out and wrapped her hand around his finger. 

Jason smiled wide, “She’s strong,” he said without looking up.

“Just like her mom,” Tamara said with a smile. 

“You can come visit whenever you want. Just let me know if you need anything.” Jason still didn’t look up from his daughter even as he spoke. 

Tamara said goodbye to Sarah and Jason and Tim walked her to the door. 

“Really anytime. I don’t know you’re history, but Jason wouldn’t extend that offer if he didn’t mean it.”

“How long have the two of you been together?”

“About a year. Why?” The baby looked to be a little over six months old, so Jason and Tim got together shortly after the child was conceived. 

“So you must be the famous Tim.” She smiled brightly, “Promise to take care of him, okay?”

Tim nodded and she handed him a bag and left. Tim would have to find out more about how this had happened, but for right now he was going to let Jason keep doing what he was doing. Which was staring intensely at his daughter with the faintest smile on his face. 

For now, Tim occupied himself by emptying the contents of the bag to see what they had. 

There was a container of powdered formula, about ten diapers, wet wipes, clothing, some toys and a file containing a birth certificate, vaccination records, and other paperwork. 

“We’ll have to figure out a place for her to sleep, right?” Jason asks, looking up at Tim for the first time in hours. 

“Yeah. I can go pick up a crib. Some bedding too. I don’t really know what kids need.”

“I can go get it.”

“No, you stay here. Stay with your daughter. Give me a list and I will get everything.”

Tim came back about an hour later with everything that Jason had asked him to get. 

“It isn’t perfect, but we can buy more later if we need to.”

After the crib was set up Jason set her in it gently. Tim took his time looking at her in the crib. She looked like Jason. It was an evolutionary trait, babies tended to look more like their fathers at first so they would bond. It seemed to be working, Jason had trouble looking away from the baby at all. 

“Tim?” Jason said. 

“Yeah,” Tim looked up from the baby. 

“I get it, if you don’t want to deal with this. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to go.”

Tim hadn’t even thought about it. As soon Tamara had told him, he knew that he would be there for Jason, he hadn’t considered leaving him because of it. 

“The thought hadn’t even crossed my mind Jay.”

Jason smiled and kissed him on the lips. 

“I would like to know what happened. With her mom.”

“Yeah. no problem. I’d settle in if I were you.”

When Jason had been growing there had been two girls living in the same tenement as him. Shelby and Tamara lived with their dad. He did his best for them, but didn’t have a good time getting by. He had been involved with drugs when he was a teenager, and had a felony. He worked two jobs and was around much for them. One of the girls was his age, Shelby, and the other was older, the other was a few years older, Tamara. His mom had babysat, taken care of them when they were young and cooked for them. All of that had been before things got very bad for catherine. He thought about them a lot when he lived at the manor. He and Alfred would make packages and leave them at their door. He would watch them as Robin. He knew that Tamara wouldn’t accept help from Bruce Wayne. She was too proud

Jason never knew what happened to them after he died. Until one day when he saw a girl getting attacked. It turned out to be Tamara. When he had beaten off the boyfriend, she was unconscious. He didn’t know where she was staying, so he took her back to his safe house. 

She didn’t recognize him at first. But then he had explained. 

“Jay?” she asked. He nodded, “We thought you were dead.” 

“I was,” was all that he said. He didn’t know what else to say. 

“How did I get here? What happened?”

“I found you,” he started, “You were unconscious. Some guy… I beat the shit out of him for you. Was he…?”

“Wasn’t my pimp. I’ve been working honest lately. What I can get. Shelby was too worried about me. That was my ex. Austin. I didn’t know he was capable, just thought that he was annoying. I’ll be more careful.”

“You and shelby still livin in the alley?” 

“No we’re up a little further. We can afford a bit of a better neighborhood now. Not by much, but it’s better.”

Shelby came to Jason’s safe house when Tamara called. She was amazed that the boy she knew was alive and she immediately connected the dots and figured out that Jason was the Red Hood. 

After that night he checked up on the girls often and ended up hitting it off with Shelby, but his heart wasn’t in it. He had spent months pining for Tim. She knew that he was fully in it, so she told him to go after Tim. And he did. 

Five years later

“All of your documents seem to be in order. Since the two of you are married and the mother is no longer alive, the process isn’t as long. All the two of you need to do now is sign these papers and Timothy Jackson Drake will be the legal parent of Catherine Todd.” Their lawyer slid two forms across the desk for Jason and Tim to sign.”

Tim and Jason signed the papers, trying to contain their joy. 

“This will take up to two weeks to process and then you’ll have to sign an official certificate of adoption. Someone may be by to confirm your residence, but other than that it’s a done deal.”

As soon as they stepped outside the building Jason pulled Tim into a passionate kiss. 

“Do I get to call you daddy now?” Jason asked. Tim responded by punching him in the arm and then pulling him into another kiss. 

They were lost in each other until they heard a car horn honk and turned around to see Bruce’s car. Cat was hanging out the window and she yelled, “Get a room!”

“Did you tell her to do that?” Jason asked Bruce when he got into the car. 

“I think that was Damian actually.”

“That makes much more sense actually.” Tim said, “Get back in your car seat, little girl,” Tim scolded. She just laughed in his face, but then went to buckle herself back up. 

“We need to start dead bolting that thing, I thought they weren’t supposed to be able to get out on their own.”

“With the two of you as fathers it wouldn’t surprise me if she learned how to pick a deadbolt.”

Tim laughed and Jason glared at Bruce, “What’s that on your chin, B? Ice cream?”

The look of guilt on Bruce’s face as he wiped it off would have been more amusing if Jason hadn’t been furious.”

“I don’t care how much you want to be the fun grandpa, she is not allowed to have any sugar after 3. You know that!”

Jason’s fury was so much cuter when it was targeted at Bruce. Bruce’s guilt was somewhat undercut by the fact that he would most definitely do it again if given the opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
